


Control

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [44]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: can you do a brendon urie smut where you guys are fuck buddies where you break one of the rules and brendon punishes you by having kinky and rough sex? kthxbye"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this!

 

You knew what you were doing, hell, you knew _exactly_ what you were doing, but you just didn't care - or more specifically, you you _did_ care about the reaction you'd get but it's what you wanted. So there you were, pressing Ryan up against the wall, his hands grabbing your ass while your tongue learned each ridge of his teeth and the soft warmth of his tongue. That's when you saw him from the corner of your eye; Brendon, the glare in his dark eyes making you shiver. You pull away from Ryan, pecking his lips one last time.

"It's been fun," you say with a grin, leaving the musician clueless as you hit the bar.

"One whiskey," you say to the bartender.

"Make that two," a voice adds, a body coming up beside yours.

You smirk and ask, "finally done ignoring me?"

"You broke a rule," Brendon says instead, not answering your question.

"Oh did I?" You chuckle softly, not bothering to hide your grin.

"No fucking around with my friends, remember?" The singer asks, his voice calm with an edge of amusement.

"Well _technically_ I didn't 'fuck around' with Ryan, it's not my fault he got a boner from harmless making out," you reply nonchalantly, taking the glass of whiskey as the bartender sets them on the table.

Brendon does the same, "so you admit it," he says with a grin.

"Good work, Sherlock," you chuckle, bringing the cool crystal to your lips and taking a sip.

"My room, ten minutes, if you're late your punishment won't be as... _kind."_

Brendon says before downing the rest of his drink ans walking away, leaving you hot under your clothes. Least to say, you were late.

It took one knock on Brendon's hotel room door for the barrier to fling open and you were yanked inside, the door was slammed shut and you were pushed up against it. Brendon's full lips immediately went for the soft skin of your neck and you couldn't hold back a moan, you tilted your head back against the door, biting your lip. Groaning when he pulls away from you.

"Clothes, off, now," Brendon demands, watching you with blown eyes.

You don't hesitate, moving to pull of your shirt and leggings, leaving you standing in nothing but your lace underwear. However, the singer raises a brow.

" _All_ of it off," he clarifies, and you grin.

Slowly you move to remove the remaining fabric, making a show if it as you get your thumbs under the straps of your bra, tugging on them and slipping them off your shoulders before reaching behind you and undoing the underwear before tossing it to the floor. Your eyes never leave his as your hands continue down your sides to the waistband of your panties, teasingly playing with the material until they finally slip down your legs. Brendon growls but fists his hands, you notice the restraint, he only did this when he was trying to prove a point, that _he_ was in control of this, not you.

"Bed, now."

You follow his instructions, swaying your hips as you go. You crawl onto the bed and sit on the backs of your legs, watching as Brendon walks over to you, standing at the foot of the bed before stripping off his shirt. You lick your lips at the the new expanse of exposed skin, fuck, he's perfect.

"Lay on your back and spread your legs," Brendon says, his hands move to undo his pants and you grin.

You lay down, spreading your legs and suddenly realize Brendon hasn't taken off his pants yet. You were about to ask why when you remember, oh yeah, punishment. You were a little clueless as to what this punishment would be, last time he just spanked you. However, this time...what was going on in that pretty head of his?

"Touch yourself," Brendon says, voice as domineering as ever.

"What?"

"You heard me."

You look at him confused, but do as he says, deciding to put on a show as you do so. You spread your legs a little wider, moving your fingers in a circular motions on your clit and push your head back into the pillow, moaning wantonly. However, your eyes never left Brendon's dark gaze. You couldn't help but note the hint of playfulness in them, the ghost of a smirk on his full lips told you he was no where near done with you, but the bulge in his pants made you aware of his lessening patience. You feel the slow familiar pooling in your stomach, the coiling of an on coming orgasm, Brendon must have sensed it too because he holds up a hand.

"Stop," is all he says and your movement immediately halt - despite your body begging for it not to.

"N-No fair," you whine, pouting up at the man.

The singer doesn't say a word, instead he simply grips your ankles and yanks you forward, pulling until your hips are at the edge of the bed. Brendon kneels down in between your legs and presses his tongue firmly onto your clit, you almost choke on your tongue, a moan escapes you and it almost sounds foreign. You fist the sheets tightly, your hands shaking with effort and you come undone by Brendon's tongue.

"M-More, fuck--Brendon I'm so c-close," you moan out, your voice already raspy.

"And yet so far," the man chuckles, moving away from your pussy to stand.

"B-Brendon, no, please, fuck I-I'm sorry, please, just, d-don't stop," you beg, moving you shift so that your kneeling in front of him.

"I know you don't want to..." you purr, palming his erection through his jeans.

You feel the wetness from between your legs trickle down your thighs, you wanted nothing more than to reach back in between your legs and finish yourself off but you knew Brendon would just prolong your orgasm if you did so. Instead you tried to focus on him, watching the way his head rolled back and how his Adam's apple bobbed while trying to swallow back a moan that escaped him anyway, the way the brunette's chest muscles tensed under his skin. It was moments like these you felt in control, watching Brendon unravel at your every touch.

He suddenly grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls you back, you Yelp at the sudden action - not out of pain t surprise. He leans down and immediately closes the distance between your lips, he was all teeth and tongue and you loved every second of the messy and needy kiss. Brendon pull s away only to push you onto your back and hovers over you, grabbing your breast in a firm hold while the other grips your hips, holding you still while he ruts you. The singer moves down to bite and suck on your neck, marking you as _his,_ always his. Your arms warp around his neck and your nails press into his firm shoulder blades, the friction of his jeans against your naked sex almost painful - yet not enough.

"B-Brendon, please..." you plead trough a whisper, arching up into him.

"You belong to me, (Y/N)," it wasn't a question but a demand, but you answered anyway.

"I'm yours, I'm _yours_ Brendon," you moan, gasping upon feeling two digits enter your heat.

"Fuck, yes, shit m-more, please, I-I need more--"

"You'll take what I fucking give you," Brendon growls, wrapping a hand around your throat, kissing you hard.

You mewl into the kiss, relief washing over you when you hear the metallic zip of his fly coming undone. Brendon pulls his pants and boxers halfway down his thighs before pulling back, you groan and look up at him through your haze. The man was smirking devilishly at you, stroking your pussy with the length of his cock.

"I don't know if I've sufficiently punished you yet or not," he teases, amusement in his eyes.

"Please, I'm sorry Brendon, I won't be bad again, please," you plead, it was a miracle you could even speak at this point.

Brendon grins wide, you feel the head of his dick at your entrance before pushing in, your walls tightening around his cock. The two of you moan in a broken unison, your thighs quake from the need to cum but Brendon continues to take his time - you had underestimated his amount of self-control. Your hands tear at the white bedsheets, your mouth hangs open as you choke on a breath, it's practically pushed out of you when Brendon pulls out and slams back in. The pace is set, hard and fast, he's relentless. The sound of flesh clashing together echoes through the hotel room, moans and choked gasps accompanies it.

"Shit (Y/N), you feel fucking amazing around me, choking my cock," Brendon gasps, moaning into your shoulder.

"B-Brendon I'm so fucking c-close," you choke out, your thighs trembling as your walls clamp down around the singer's length.

"Come for me baby, wanna hear you," growls the brunette, snapping his hips forward.

Your skin was vibrating, every touch almost too much yet not enough and the combination was maddening. You feel Brendon reach in between the two of you and press his middle and ring finger against your clit, you head snaps to the side, your scream hardly registering until the singer clamps a hand over your mouth.

"Shhh, we shouldn't want someone interrupting, now would we?" He questions, leaning down to bite the side of your neck.

Your stomach tightens as your toes curl, Brendon's hand moves to your throat while his other continues to messily rub you. A light squeeze to your throat and bite to your shoulder were the final straws to break the camel's back, you clamped down around Brendon's length and came with a loud shrill moan. You hardly register that the singer pulls out of your until he's flipping you over, face down into the mattress and slaps your ass, you whimper and moan softly, your legs still shaking. Brendon slams back into you, but he doesn't last for much longer, coming with a cut of groan you feel the singer tense above you before relaxing and panting like he's just run a marathon. The young man pulls out of you and rolls over onto the bed beside you, running a hand through his messy sweat-damp hair.

"Fuck..." You breathe into the mattress, using what little energy you had left to roll over and lay beside him.

"Fuck is right," he chuckles, turning to look at you. "Don't mess with the rules, (Y/N)," Brendon teases with a wide grin.

You laugh tiredly, "I think Ryan would be far more inclined to fuck you than me, Brendon."

The two of you chuckle and fall into silence, looking back at the ceiling as you both recuperate. Suddenly you and Brendon gasping in unison, snapping your heads to look at each other as the same idea seemed to come to you both at the same time.

"Ryan?" You both say, grinning like maniacs.

"I could talk him into it," Brendon offers, practically beaming.

"And I can give him the final convincing 'push'," you say, smiling just as wide.

You pause for a moment before saying offhandedly, "I think we can officially be labeled nymphomaniacs."

Brendon snorts and breaks out in laughter, you can't help but join him. The two of you settle down into chilled and giggles before you sit up, scanning the room for your clothes.

"See you tomorrow?" You ask, standing to go fetch your underwear.

"Is that even a question?" Brendon grins, unashamedly watching you.

"Ryan's in for a surprise," you say with a chuckle, slipping on your panties.

"More like a heavenly treat," The singer corrects, winking at you with his usual devilishly handsome grin.

You knew one thing for sure, tomorrow was going to fun - and messy, _definitely_ messy.

 


End file.
